


Lifehouse

by puzzle_shipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I was imagining the cafe from Friends when I wrote this, M/M, Madara has a crush, Mutual Pining, guitarist Madara, he also sings with his lovely voice, he's so busy, madara just likes hanging out there, tobirama does a million and one things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/pseuds/puzzle_shipper
Summary: In which Madara tries to gather all his feelings about Tobirama





	Lifehouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RinRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/gifts).



> For the wonderful RinRin who wanted something with madatobi and the song You And Me by Lifehouse 
> 
> (Listening to the song while reading is highly recommended)

Madara saw a flash of blue hoodie from the corner of his eye. Tobirama was headed somewhere again, striding purposefully through the crowd of people walking around aimlessly. Madara sighed and watched, until he had disappeared completely form view, with a small smile on his face, then shook his head and returned to his task. He knew that by the time he saw him again, his task would be finished. He took the pen and let the letters flow.

That was a lie. He banged his head on the table in frustration, until someone took pity on him and called Hashirama to get him.

He wasn’t done yet, not this day, and not this month either, instead he got into arguments with Tobirama. Completely unintentionally, and he cursed himself for it, glared at the calendar, at the people walking aimlessly. Mostly though, he stared after Tobirama as he passed him by and desperately tried to speak, to say anything. At best he managed a short hi, at worst they got into drawn out arguments.

He played in the park, scaring birds away when he didn’t like the way his guitar sounded. He always wrote, then tore up the writing compulsively. Stared at Tobirama, after Tobirama, sneered at people. Hashirama attempted many times to figure out what was tormenting him, but each attempt resulted in Madara throwing a fit and escaping in the park.

He balled up another half written sheet of paper and threw it in the general direction of the bin. All this time he was losing grated at him, he got up, glared at the ever moving clock and left with his guitar for the park.

A few birds had surrounded him, curious about the melody he was trying out. He was wordlessly mouthing lyrics he himself was not sure of.

A pair of sneakers appeared in his field of vision, he bristled and looked up to snap at whoever it was to get lost. But the retort got lost on the way. Tobirama was standing next to him, lines of determination on his beautiful face, a half crumpled piece of paper in his hand.

Madara stared at him silently, afraid to open his mouth, scared he’d say something completely moronic, like the last hundred times. Tobirama gave him the piece of paper “Will you play it for me?” was his simple request, as he sat next to him.

Madara nodded jerkily and glanced at the lyrics. It was, it was his latest attempt to write that damn song, he scowled at it. He began with one of the melodies he composed for it and staring straight ahead he sang “All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right – “. He cut himself off suddenly “that’s not right, I mean, it is, but not the only-“. He frowned at nothing for a few moments; Tobirama’s silent, patient presence was a comfort he did not know he had been missing.

Madara gathered himself, looked at Tobirama and began again “What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive” all the bits and pieces that had been floating in his head, around him, lyrics and feelings flowed now. By the time he sang the chorus the first time “'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove And it's you and me and all of the people And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you” there was a small smile on Tobirama’s face, which, if Madara was completely honest, was the best damn thing he had seen.

He sang slowly and surely, not taking his eyes of Tobirama’s face, warmth and encouragement swirling in him. He sang his confusion, his love, his admiration to this person he’s known for so long and who stared at him with such fondness in his gaze right now.

The song died down, and silence settled around them, broken only by the chirp of the birds, they too had liked the song.

Tobirama reached to tuck a strand of hair gently behind Madara's ear, then stood up and offered him his hand with a quiet smile and kind eyes.

Madara took it in a heartbeat, a smile on his face too and his heart thundering in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> ... cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>  And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you


End file.
